


Necessities

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games), DCU
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy is a lot of things, and she supposes selfish is one of them.</p><p>But she has needs, and tragedy or not, she means to fill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessities

Harley's skin was warm against Ivy's own. She looked paler than usual, even without her usual white skin paint on. It wasn't as if she used it much any more, save for when she put a bit on her face (and even those were becoming rarer and rarer); these days she didn't have the strength to get dolled up.

White or not, she looked better than she had before. She had gained back a little weight, the pounds that had slipped away from her after Joker's accident, as if she were becoming a skeleton herself. Finally, she was starting to look like herself again.

Ivy moved her lips up Harley's neck, slowly kissing every part of her soft skin. The blond panted slightly, her hands moving freely through Ivy's thick tangles of red hair. Using one hand to pull her further, Ivy closed the last bit of space between them. There were worse positions to be in then with her back on one side and Harley on the other.

The feeling of Harley's heart beating rapidly against her own, the scent of her perfume in Ivy's nostrils, her skin against Ivy's own... It wasn't until Ivy had all that back that she realized just how much she had missed it all. All those endless nights out roaming Gotham alone... How had she lived through it?

Like Harley had, Ivy supposed. She had just kept looking better every day, the pain of the days before melting off of her.

There was only the here and now.

The Joker was dead, useless as anything but fertilizer.

Perhaps Ivy should have at least been a little sad; the Joker's death had torn Harley apart like she was nothing but a piece of paper.

Or, Ivy thought, grinning before she placed her lips back against Harley's neck, perhaps not.


End file.
